


Do Me the Honor

by Kryssa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cassia ships it, Consensual Sex, Dragonheartshipping, F/M, One Shot, Romance, She's the real MVP of this story, Slow burn... for a oneshot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryssa/pseuds/Kryssa
Summary: Lady Sonia is the newest Grand Magnolia in Galar, and she is determined to do her best and take care of all the Warriors that have come for the Galarian Star Tournament. It's just bad luck that she happened to fall off her Rapidash in the middle of a storm, but perhaps something more than luck brought Sir Raihan in time to offer his hand.Perhaps the longest, most worldbuilding-intensive PWP one-shot that has been conceived in the history of man.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Sonia
Kudos: 9





	Do Me the Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Musical Accompaniment: 'Gates of Dawn' by Secret Garden, to be played about 2/3 of the way through the story.
> 
> So I want to give this huge shout-out to DezyPhresh, my beta-reader. I was a bit hesitant to post this but her reassurances were very convincing. She also laughed at my attempt at brevity.

“Welcome to the 93rd Galarian Star Tournament!” Emperor Rose said, his voice carrying through the field with magical strength. “I have been given the distinct pleasure of hosting a handful of Tournaments, and every time I find my spirits lifted in excitement as I see so many talented Star Warriors come together for this incredible event.”

Despite her intention to hang on every word, Sonia found her thoughts wandering as the emperor continued to wax poetic on the historical relevance of the Star Tournament and the expected schedule over the next week. Today would be the first battle – a free-for-all between the Star Warriors and an arena filled with monsters of different shapes and sizes. There were twenty-three Warriors present; eleven were from the major kingdoms, and the remaining twelve from minor ones. Sonia expected that the eleven would move onto the next round without a problem, but the minor kingdom Warriors usually did not.

Since Emperor Rose was still going on, she took the time to study the Star Warriors themselves, patiently waiting for the battle to begin. Her seat was quite close to the center of the arena, a spot well-earned after becoming a Grand Magnolia, and now she had the honor of sitting next to her father and grandmother rather than standing behind them in service. She summoned a few pieces of loose-leaf paper and a quill and began to take notes on the Warriors.

The first was Sir Leon, the current Champion Star, placed dead center and right behind the Emperor. It was sheer luck that he happened to notice her attention and gave her a little smile and a subtle wave. She grinned back, tapping her left fist over her right one to show her support, and he stood just a hair taller.

 _New sword I see,_ she thought as she looked him up and down. _Perhaps made from an Aegislash. Might be weak to spirit-beings and fire if that’s really the source. Perhaps I should look into finding him an appropriate shield. Favor to a friend, since he gave his support when I was promoted._

Next to him was Sir Piers, a thinly built man who looked more shadow than flesh. _Carries a staff, looks like it’s metal. An odd symbol on top, looks like a Hyper Voice spell carved into an onyx orb. I’ve heard that he’s a Dark magic user of impressive range, but other rumors speak to his skill as a songmaster. Those two talents don’t usually meld well. I wonder which is correct._

On Sir Leon’s other side was Sir Kabu, an older gentleman whose eyes carried literal fire within their depths. _Still carrying his whip, I see. Made from a Centiskorch’s antenna; looks like it’s freshly woven. I’ve heard that he makes a new one every year, which is no small feat to wrangle one of those awful bugs. The gloves on his hands look like they’re made from Centiskorch skin, so that’s likely how he keeps from getting burns._

She got about four Warriors down, hopping back and forth from each side and making notes to herself with objective distance, before she came upon a man who seemed to be head and shoulders above other Warriors. A few moments to run the different kingdoms through her head, and Sonia remembered his name. _Ah, Sir Raihan, I believe. Carrying a spear, though I cannot tell the make though it looks quite familiar. Perhaps human-forged? Hmm, no, not quite. Hammerlocke is known for their dragons – oh, of course! The blade is a Turtonator spine, held by something unfamiliar. It’s got the same sheen as Duraludons, but I can’t imagine how you could use it for a spear’s shaft. Fascinating, though!_

She continued to go down her list and had been surprised that both Stow-on-Side and Circhester had offered _two_ Star Warriors this year instead of their usual one. Sonia assumed Sira Melony was preparing to retire and offer her position permanently to her son, but there wasn’t a good explanation for why Sira Bea and Sir Allister – both quite young – were there. _Perhaps I can ask them later._

A fanfare began to play, bringing her out of her head and back to Emperor Rose as he was escorted up to his seat (out from the arena proper), and the Star Warriors snapped to attention. Sonia leaned forward as the gates were lifted and monsters began to stream into the performance area with frightening speed. It took only a few minutes before two of the Warriors were injured too badly to continue, and they were teleported to safety by Rangers located on the edges. Sonia’s gaze skipped around to watch certain Warriors and get a better idea of who would likely progress to the next stage. She kept an eye on Sir Leon, who looked like he was having a grand time fighting ( _playing_ ) with an Abomasnow, but she was also quite interested in a pair of twins from the minor kingdom of Postwick.

“They move like one,” Grandmother whispered to her, following her gaze.

“I thought that too,” she admitted. “Postwick is no major land, yet it made these two.”

“Keep an eye out for them. I would bet a Potion that they’ll pass to the next round,” Father said, arms crossed and looking thoughtful.

Then a small flash of light caught her eye, and Sir Raihan was standing in front of a downed Snorlax and covering the unconscious body of Sir Allister. As soon as the young man was picked up, he went back to battling without more than a nod of thanks to the Ranger. She glanced over to see if either Father or Grandmother noted it, but they were looking in different parts of the arena. _Well,_ I _noticed it, so that’s all that matters._

From that point on, she kept more of her attention on him. He was certainly a competent fighter, almost on level with Sir Leon, and she found his motions to be almost dance-like in fluidity. Sonia freely admitted that she wasn’t familiar with the art of war in general, but there was a distinct difference between the effort that some of the Warriors put forth and the sheer ease in which Sir Raihan fought. At one point, both him and Sir Leon were back-to-back against a Corviknight and a Bewear. It couldn’t have been planned, not with all the chaos, but they both turned clockwise at the same time, blades spinning around them, and the two monsters fell headless to the ground with the momentum.

Now this, the other Grand Magnolias saw, too. “Well that was quite unexpected,” Father said. “Sir Leon doesn’t play well with others.”

“More that Sir Leon doesn’t have playmates to match him. Seems Sir Raihan is more of a match than we initially expected.”

“Indeed.”

After about a half-hour of battling, all the monsters had been killed and the remaining Star Warriors came to a stop, breathing deeply from the exertion and wiping away sweat or blood. Emperor Rose stood up, and the eleven still standing bowed to him.

“Congratulations to those of you who have succeeded,” he said in his usual grandiose tone. “You have shown the depth of your talents; passing through this first trial is the beginning of the road to bringing your kingdoms great honor and wealth. Tomorrow will begin the Tournament in earnest, and I advise all of those who won today to take their rest in your designated home for the next week. For the next trial, you shall face each other in a one-on-one battle, progressing further until only one Star Warrior stands above all others. Messengers will be sent with further information about your first opponents later this afternoon, and a Grand Magnolia will be in contact with you about your Petitions.” He raised his hand and waved it, essentially dismissing the whole amphitheater. Sonia quickly vanished her paper and quill at the gesture. “Thank you all for coming. I look forward to the sounds of battle and the cheers from the crowd in the coming days!”

“Time to get to work,” Father said, and the three Grand Magnolias stood up at the same time. They were trailed by a half-dozen Major Magnolias and a double-handful of Minor Magnolias, all eager for a chance to show their worth. Sonia herself had no apprentices – far too new into her role to train anyone – but that didn’t mean she couldn’t borrow a couple of the Minors for a short time.

“Keith, please get me a good-tempered Rapidash from the stables and have it saddled and ready to ride in an hour. Arlene, can you fetch me something quick to eat from the kitchens? Get something for yourself while you’re at it. Bring it to my suite in a half-hour,” she said, rattling off orders to the two youngest Minors. They were bright-eyed and thrilled to help, dashing off in their respective directions as Sonia finished chatting with her family while they made their way out of the amphitheater and into the castle proper.

“So you’ll take the lead for this Tournament?” Father asked, and Sonia’s heart fluttered in excitement. “The major kingdom Warriors?”

“Yes. It would be my pleasure.”

“I think you’re ready for it,” Grandmother said firmly. “My suggestion for a congratulations gift? Take a Max Potion to them. They can certainly use it.”

Sonia took the idea to heart, especially since _suggestions_ from the highest-ranking advisor-cum-magiciánne to the Emperor weren’t suggestions so much as orders. Grandmother stated that she would take the minor kingdom Warriors, and Father would speak with those who had already lost. Despite being eliminated so quickly, it was important that they were taken care of – and they would have been under Sonia’s care if she didn’t opt to take the winners from the first round.

She waved goodbye to the cavalcade, then headed down towards her suite in the southwest corner of the castle’s housing unit.

Cassia was already waiting inside. “Welcome back, Lady Sonia. I heard it was a very rousing battle.”

“Certainly was,” she agreed, already stripping off the outer layers of her dress to change into a new one. “First time seeing it from the front row. It was exhilarating!”

“I wish I could have watched it,” the dark-haired woman said with a dreamy sigh as she moved with practiced ease to help Sonia change. “Sir Leon is always so splendid to see. When will he come by to visit again?”

Sonia snorted. “He’s far too busy to visit, and I’m far too busy to host.”

“You should make time for him.”

“He’s just a friend. I’m sure there are more important people for him to see.”

“So you say, Lady,” Cassia said, then cheerfully added. “If you’re not interested, maybe _I_ will have a chance with him.”

This was an old, amusing conversation between the two women. Most of the unmarried ladies of the castle (and Galar proper) had their eyes on Sir Leon, with Sonia being an exception. She adored her friend, no question, but she also knew how daft he could be when not focused on battles or other topics of war. If there was someone who could put up with his flighty personality, Sonia wasn’t sure it was her no-nonsense handmaid was the person, though she could see how having such a put-together partner would suit him well. So she didn’t mind listening to Cassia wax poetic on how handsome he was and how his smile always brought sunlight to the day and so forth and so on; it made her grin to imagine the two together.

In no time at all, Cassia helped Sonia into a strapless gown made of pink brocade, and then an overcoat of green silk embroidered with flowers as they chit-chatted. Her shoes were slightly heeled ankle boots, which would help keep her foot in the stirrup while riding but far too pretty to walk in for any meaningful distance. The whole outfit took a bit of time to get into, but it would make her look prim and proper, carrying the implication that she felt the Warriors themselves were worth the extra pomp. Arlene had dropped off a small but hearty meal while Sonia had been getting dressed – a baked bread stuffed with veggies and some shredded Tauros meat – that she finished within a handful of minutes.

Once she was done, she took one of her Potions bags and filled it up to the seam. It was bulky but not heavy, and she slung it across her chest as she headed off towards the stables. The Rondeland Castle was a sprawling structure that covered hundreds of acres with individual guest houses for each kingdom’s Star Warrior when the Tournament was held. Walking the perimeter was not a reasonable option, not if she wanted to finish visiting all her assigned Warriors before next _week_ , and she was glad to see that Keith had also followed through with her request. The young, energetic Rapidash pulled for her was easy to ride, and she began to make her rounds to the nine major kingdom Warriors that had passed.

As the newest Grand Magnolia of Galar, it was dreadfully important that Sonia gain as much experience as she could, particularly in the realm of political affiliations. The easiest one was Wyndon’s Star Warrior; being childhood friends with Sir Leon along with having grown up in the heart of the Empire meant that she didn’t feel quite so pressed to visit him right away. His allegiance was firmly placed with the emperor, and she decided that she would walk over to his suite in the castle after she visited the other Star Warriors.

The twins – Sir Victor and Sira Gloria, if she remembered correctly – were in the Postwick House on the opposite side of the estate, and Grandmother had wanted to visit them herself. Given the rarity that came when a minor kingdom made it through the melee, Sonia couldn’t argue that it would be best for the most experienced voice to help them through this next stage, for a Star Warrior always brought with them a Petition that would be granted by the Emperor if they were to win the Tournament, and the Grand Magnolia would be their voice. This was the first year that Sonia was allowed to be the liaison between His Highness and the major kingdoms encompassed within the Galarian Empire, and she intended to take the best care of everyone.

The first one she visited was Sir Milo in the Turffield House. He was grateful for Sonia’s visit, and accepted a Max Potion with proper regard before talking about his wish. He offered her some Eldegoss fabric in return – a rare cloth that was prized beyond others in the land – and she was thrilled by the gift. If she ever decided to wed, she could add it to her dowry, though she left it in his capable hands for the time being. She didn’t have enough room on the Rapidash to carry all the gifts, and refused to offend any of the Warriors by not taking their regard just because her mount was overloaded. His retinue could bring it to the castle at their leisure.

Sira Nessa of the Hulbury House was next, and she, too, accepted the Max Potion with a gracious smile. Her gift was the ownership of a small boat that was capable of withstanding the choppiest of waves. Sonia herself didn’t think much for traveling the ocean, but she did think that the gift was quite generous and offered profuse gratitude. She managed to get all the way around to the Spikemuth House before she saw clouds start rolling in from the east and a cooler breeze cut through the layers of her dress.

“Will you be well on your travels?” Sir Piers asked, glancing up at the sky. His tone was careless, but the slight tightness in his pose told her that he was at least a little invested in her answer.

“I’ll be well but thank you. I should get riding if I hope to make it to the Castle before the storm hits. And I thank you for trusting me with your Petition. I will see to it that we will do our best to assist Spikemuth in these difficult times.”

He nodded sharply; he was not a man of unnecessary words, and simply said, “Then, ride safely.”

And she was off, her bag now bearing only a single Potion as she rode towards the Hammerlocke House, which was relatively close to the southwest section and would be an easy ride home. She was looking forward to speaking with Sir Raihan, given his performance in the Tournament thus far, and urged the Rapidash on despite the unpleasant bounce. Riding side-saddle was far less preferred than astride but being dolled up in a fancy dress did have some disadvantages despite how much Sonia enjoyed indulging in these sorts of outfits.

When she arrived, she was dismayed to find out that he was not present. She spoke with his entourage – two women and a man – they said that he was out and should return rather soon. Alas, they knew not where he went. Sonia decided against leaving the Potion behind, uncomfortable with leaving a gift rather than presenting it, and headed back towards the Castle for the chance to speak with Sir Leon. Which was just as well because she heard the distant rumbling of storm clouds, and had no intention of riding in the rain.

Fate had other plans.

Sonia didn’t quite see what happened but heard something rustle in front of her and the Rapidash, and she had no time to brace herself before the animal suddenly reared up and whinnied. Only years of practice kept her from immediately falling out of the saddle, but as they came back to ground she saw what had spooked her mount.

A Skorupi was hissing and swinging its poisonous tail at the Rapidash, who was dancing backwards and tossing its head in terror. A quick calculation in her head – _it will be weak against a psychic attack!_ – and Sonia yelled, “Rapidash, use Psycho Cut!” while pulling at the reins, and desperately trying to regain some control over the moment.

It was not to be had. For all its previous tranquility, the Rapidash was too terrified by the Skorupi’s unexpected appearance and dark poison dripping from its tail to follow her command. It reared up again to try and crush the bug under its hooves, and Sonia’s grip – now loosened from sweat and nerves – was lost. She barely had the presence of mind to brace herself for the fall, body wrapped around the final Max Potion to prevent its breakage, and hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind right from her lungs.

When she managed to regain her breath and her senses, her Rapidash was long gone. She could see it galloping full-tilt towards the stables in the distance – and the Skorupi was still crouched three feet in front of her, tail pointed up to attack and hissing a vile warning.

“I’m leaving,” she whispered between coughs, slowly crawling backwards. “Apologies for the intrusion, truly….”

Its tail slowly came down, and Sonia hoped that it would skitter back into the tall grass. She tried not to breathe too deeply, tried to ignore the shooting pain in her hip as she moved because one sharp motion could set it off. _Please go away, please go away, please go away_.

Then a twig or branch snapped behind her, and the Skorupi darted forward, bringing its tail up and aiming to skewer her, and Sonia reflexively shut her eyes and threw a hand in front of her face. It’s why she didn’t see what happened, but only heard the sound of something being buried in the ground, a grunt of exertion, and a shrieking sound from the Skorupi.

When she opened then up, it took her a moment to realize that someone had attacked and killed the Skorupi, his – _definitely a ‘he’_ – back towards her as he carefully withdrew his weapon from the monster before flicking blood off the end. Then he turned around and immediately knelt beside her.

“Are you well, Lady?” he asked anxiously, eyes darting up and down to look for injuries. It took a moment for her thoughts to organize themselves enough that she finally recognized him.

“Sir Raihan.”

“I made it back to the house – Sebastian told me you’d been by just a few minutes earlier – so I thought to follow and see what you requested, but then I saw your Rapidash rear up and I started to run, and you fell and I’m very sorry I wasn’t faster,” he said breathlessly, his words falling down one on top of the other. Then he took a deep breath and asked, “Are you hurt?”

She was so focused on the relief of having found him that she automatically pulled out her bag and held out the Max Potion like she was making an offering to the gods. “I brought a gift.”

He blinked at her, then down to her hands, before looking up and letting out a disbelieving laugh. “Lady, are you certain you haven’t hit your head? _I_ am concerned about _you_. Shouldn’t you be the one to use that?”

“Of course not! It’s a gift for all the Star Warriors! I couldn’t use it!”

Before he could reply, a soft rumble of thunder caught both of their attention. “I think it’s going to rain,” she said inanely, then shook her head and started to climb to her feet. “I appreciate your assistance, Sir Raihan. I feel fine. Your warrior skills are truly second to none.”

“Your praise is a privilege, Lady Sonia.”

She gave him a puzzled look. “How did-”

“It would be folly for any of the Star Warriors to not recognize the newest Grand Magnolia. And Sebastian did say you’d just been by.”

She would have said something about his perspicacity – and her inanity – if she didn’t immediately wince upon standing. Her hand went to her left thigh, and when she gently probed the skin with her fingers she could feel the edges of a bruise starting to form.

“You did get hurt,” he said, voice and eyes colored with regret.

“I can stand. I should be able to walk back,” she said, pointing at the castle. It would be about a ten-minute walk; nothing unbearable. “Best you head to your home before the rain comes. And take your potion!”

“It would be nothing short of disgraceful to let an injured woman walk alone home in a storm. I’ll join you,” he said, finally getting to his feet and shocking her with his height. At her wide-eyed look, he grinned and said, “I don’t look quite this tall from a distance, no?”

“You cut an impressive figure up close,” she said, watching as he strapped his weapon to his back at the shoulder and hip. Even after all that, the grin hadn’t disappeared. “What?”

“Such praise is going to my head, Lady.”

Sonia didn’t quite know how to respond to that comment, so she kept her mouth shut and focused on carefully swinging her left leg forward without bending her hip too much. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no way to comfortably walk given the heels on her shoes, and she had no choice but to hobble as quickly as possible. Just to add insult to the situation, it was starting to drizzle, and the thunder was getting just that much louder. The only good thing was that Sir Raihan didn’t appear to have picked up on her limp; she didn’t want him to notice to her injury any more than he already had.

“Where are we going?” he asked after a short time.

“The southwest wing of the castle. It’s right there,” and she pointed to the closest “arm” of the housing units. Two guards stood outside the heavy doors but were too far away to be of much help.

He muttered to himself, “Only five minutes away, perhaps. Shouldn’t be too difficult.” Then, more clearly, he asked, “Have you an objection to any assistance?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“May I offer my arm to take the weight off your leg?”

She assumed he meant to act as a human cane. “Oh. Well, I suppose not.”

“Excellent,” and before she could think, he turned to the side and scooped her up into his arms like she was a child. Before she could argue with him, he quickly said, “You said you wouldn’t object if I offered my assistance.”

“You said one arm!”

“Well, yes. One arm for your legs, one for your back. Now please put your arms around my neck; it will keep you from bouncing too much.”

She followed his instructions, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she buried her face in his shirt and let part of his cape fall over her legs and back. His grip was firm but not painful, particularly since she thought he was paying extra attention to _not_ touching her bruised hip. When she finally peeked out, it was a surprise that he was still technically walking because he moved as fast as she did when jogging over the grassland. Long legs were useful, indeed. This position also had the added benefit of offering some protection from the rain, which was becoming more insistent, but he was so warm that it felt as if she was sitting beside a bonfire. He moved in silence, likely conserving energy toward the effort of carrying her as quickly as possible, while she tried to distract herself from complicated thoughts by thinking about how her new dress was soaked, her hair was a mess against her neck, and she was becoming colder despite the shared body heat. Finally, though, they made it to the safety of the gate’s canopy, and Sonia let out a sigh of relief.

“Lady Sonia, welcome back,” one of the guardsmen – Irving – said, then really looked at the two of them with a neutral (if knowing) expression. “Are you in need of further assistance?”

“If you could send a Wingull to the Hammerlocke House and let them know that Sir Raihan will be staying here until the storm passes, that would be helpful,” she said, hoping her blush could be attributed to the cold. “Also, someone should check the stables to make sure the errant Rapidash is well.”

Irving’s expression didn’t change as he bowed. “It shall be done,” and he headed into the rain towards the aviary. The other guardsman – Marc – waved them good-bye before turning back to his duties.

“Go straight, then take the first right down the hall,” she said to Sir Raihan, who silently obliged her directions until they came to her door. She gestured for him to set her down, and she pulled a key from the chain hidden beneath her overcoat to unlock the door. She stepped aside so he could enter first, but instead he gave her a rather serious look.

“This invitation… it’s very generous, but I wouldn’t want to presume on you.”

“I must thank you for your help, both in saving me from the Skorupi and carrying me home. I’d at least like to give you some shelter from the rain and perhaps a meal to tide you over.” It had been hours since she’d last eaten, and she was going to need sustenance to help the potion’s healing factor.

He hesitated for another moment before nodding. “Then, I’d be glad to accept.”

Once inside, Sonia was happy to see that Cassia must have kept the fire burning while she was out running errands. Her entertaining suite was perfectly warm, and she assumed that the maid had kept her bedchamber fireplace well-tended too. There were only a few of the lamps lit, but it would be enough to keep them from knocking into her furniture.

“Please make yourself comfortable,” she murmured as she stepped by the fireplace and pulled out a wooden drying rack. Sonia had the bad habit of going out to study monsters or gather potion supplies in all sorts of weather, necessitating the presence of a rack in her rooms. “We’re both very bedraggled. Can I take something?”

“Yes, please,” he said, carefully removing the spear and holster before unlocking the long, hooded cloak from over his shoulders and handing it off. She laid it on the top, unsurprised that it draped almost to the ground on both sides. Underneath he wore a sleeveless navy-blue shirt and a pair of gloves that went all the way up to his biceps, the latter of which he stripped off to dry. He removed a bandana from around his head, wringing it out near the fireplace and making the fire hiss with annoyance from the falling droplets. Finally, he took a seat at her couch in front of the fireplace before carefully undoing the ties of his boots. They’d likely need to be dried too, considering the footprints he was leaving behind.

While he was busy, Sonia stepped into her bedchamber, shut the door, and was intensely gratified to see the second fireplace with a brightly burning fire. She first removed the overcoat from her dress, wincing as she slid it down to the floor. When she looked in the mirror, it was not surprising to see that she had a rock-sized bruise blooming on the back of her left shoulder. _I must have struck the ground harder than I thought_ , she thought with a sigh. _Well, a Potion will fix me up in a few hours._

The dress would be impossible to remove without a second pair of hands, given the score of buttons down the back to keep it from falling off her chest. For a split second, she thought about asking Sir Raihan for assistance, then laughed at herself. She was being quite cheeky by inviting him into her suite as it was; asking him to help her get undressed was far too explicit. But her jacket wasn’t waterproof (simply stylish), her dress and undergarments were still wet, and she was getting colder by the minute.

 _Best make the call_ , she thought to herself before pulling a rope that hung between her room and Cassia’s. A moment’s wait, and she felt it pull twice against her hand. Cassia would be by in two minutes. In the meantime, she began undoing the laces of her shoes and removing the now-ruined stockings. She set all of it on the rack by her bedroom fireplace, and was relieved to finally hear a knock on the outside door.

“Come in,” Sonia half-shouted from her bedroom, hoping she’d be heard. It was evidently enough because Cassia entered – and promptly let out a small squeal of surprise.

“Sorry for startling you, miss,” Sir Raihan said hastily.

“No no no! Please sit down! By the heavens, you look wetter than a Zigzagoon in a pond! Sit back down and dry yourself!” Cassia said with equal fervor. “Is my lady here?”

No sound, but then Cassia knocked on the bedroom door before letting herself in. She gave him a final smile before turning on Sonia, almost bristling with indignity. “Why didn’t you tell me that you had a guest?!”

Sonia shrugged. “It didn’t seem important. But I’m stuck in this dress, and it’s quite cold, so would you mind helping me?”

“Let me help _both_ of you,” and she darted into Sonia’s bathing room and came out with two towels. She tossed one onto the bed, took the second outside to Sir Raihan – who tried to argue against it but failed – and returned with a satisfied look on her face. “There we are!”

“Thank you for remembering the towels,” Sonia said, feeling foolish. “I could have easily given him one. My mind must have gotten rattled.”

Cassia just shook her head and gestured for Sonia to turn around. “Honestly, Lady, you should have spoken to me through the tube,” she said as her fingers danced down the back of the dress. “I nearly had a faint seeing Sir Raihan sitting there!”

“I didn’t know where you were, but I knew you’d hear the bell.”

There was a metal tube system in all of the grand suites that went between the bedrooms of a maid or manservant to their respective lady or lord. It was useful for making simple requests, but voices could come through sounding muffled unless you were standing right next to the tube’s mouth. The pull cord, on the other hand, was connected to two bells in Cassia’s bedroom and mini parlor. Even if she might miss hearing Sonia’s voice, she’d never miss a ring.

Cassia shook her head. “Well, next time you want to host a suitor, please warn me ahead of time. Especially for one as handsome as Sir Raihan.”

Now a flush went straight down Sonia’s face into her neck. “He’s hardly a suitor. He was kind enough to bring me back after I had an accident with the Rapidash today. I’m offering him thanks for his gracious deeds.”

“Ah, I see,” she said, in a tone that very clearly stated she did _not_ see. She gracefully changed the subject as she carefully touched the bruise on Sonia’s shoulder. “Is that why you have this here?”

“Yes. My foolishness for not paying attention in the grass. A Skorupi spooked my mount. I’m sure there’s a matching one on my hip, too.”

Cassia undid a final button and Sonia was able to wiggle herself out of it and her soaked undergarments. Sure enough, she was right. Painfully so. “Do you need me to fetch you a potion?”

“No, I have some in the entertaining room. I’ll get it after I’m decent.”

“You could just get it while sky-clad. I doubt he’d mind, considering the state of undress he’s already in.”

“Cassia!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to give him something to dream about?”

“No!”

“Perhaps another time, then.”

Since the dress and overcoat would need to be washed, the two women left the clothing on the floor as they placed her undergarments – wet but not dirty – on the drying rack. Cassia had Sonia stand at the fireplace wrapped in the towel while she searched for an outfit in the armoire. After an unusually long amount of time (for Cassia), she pulled out two things. One was a simple blue-gray ankle-length dress with long sleeves, made from a slightly thicker weave and meant for cooler weather instead of the late spring they were currently enjoying. The other was a diaphanous under-dress in pale blue silk, designed symmetrically with a deep V-cut down the back to her hips, the same V-cut in front covering each breast but nothing in between, and otherwise left little to the imagination as it flared into a skirt. It was intended for private use during the summer months, and not actually to be worn around guests.

Sonia slowly blinked. “Are you jesting?”

“I am not. Besides, it isn’t as if he will see it unless you show it to him.”

“And my other under-tops or skirts?”

“Missing.”

“Missing?!”

“Yes. I just cannot find them. A shame, really.”

Her other under-clothes were made of a more modest cotton and perfectly acceptable to wear around a gentleman who was _not_ a lover, which is why she assume Cassia was snubbing them. But since the other woman was always so patient with her (and Sonia was getting cold despite the fire), she let Cassia set the cloth around her neck, make a half-hearted attempt to cover her breasts, and tie it around her waist with a gold belt. She was much happier after the maid quickly helped her into the blue dress, though it didn’t really require a second set of hands given the simple buttons down the front. Cassia pulled her hair from the disheveled ponytail and quickly braided it over her shoulder while Sonia put on a pair of matching blue stockings.

When they finally left the room, Sir Raihan was indeed sitting on her settee as he enjoyed the heat from the fireplace, the towel around his neck. He looked at Sonia, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw a smile grace his lips. As it was, he said, “You look… drier.”

A little sliver of humor from a man who looked so serious. She appreciated it. “Thank you. And I hope you, too, are more comfortable.”

“Indeed.”

“Then, would you care for something to eat?” At his nod, she turned to Cassia. “Could you please get me a platter of food for two?”

She couldn’t give the two a proper curtsey since she was holding Sonia’s dress and coat, but a slight incline of her head. “Of course. I shall return in forty minutes, after I bring this to the launderers. I’ll also bring back two more towels. Is there anything else my lady or lord will require?”

“Nothing more. Thank you.”

With a final secret look to Sonia, she hurried out the door and left the two of them alone. Before it could become too uncomfortable, he looked at her and asked, “How is your leg?”

“Still painful, but I have a Potion I can take. And I still have yours! By the gods, I am everywhere but here!” she said, immediately grabbing her bag and pulling out the blue container before handing it to him. “Please take it.”

He gave her a look of exasperation. “I suppose refusing a second time will only make you upset.”

“Yes.”

“Then, far be it from me to incur a lady’s wrath. Thank you for the generous gift,” and their fingers barely brushed the other’s as she laid the Potion in his hand. His touch was warm and light, and the memory of it rested against her skin as she stepped over to the bookshelves on the opposite wall. She tried to hide her blush as he watched her with a Talonflame’s gaze, bending down and searching the lower section for a proper Potion while keeping her back to him.

 _This one is probably the oldest Potion, so I may as well use it before it goes bad,_ she thought, picking up the purple vial and closing the doors to protect the remaining Items.

“You have a personal supply of Potions?” Sir Raihan asked, voice mixed with curiosity and incredulity.

“Yes.”

“Are they from the emperor’s stores?”

“No, they’re mine.”

“A gift?”

“No, they’re mine. I made them,” she said, sitting down next to him on the settee. “Training for a Grand Magnolia includes Potion Brewing, amidst other things.”

He looked down at the Potion in his hand while she uncorked hers and downed it in a single swallow. “So when you said this was a gift, it wasn’t from the emperor. It was from _you_.”

She licked her lips of the last drops before nodding. She could feel her shoulder and hip start to tingle with magic. “Yes, it was my grandmother’s idea – the eldest Grand Magnolia. She suggested that, in order to form more friendly relations with the different Star Warriors, I should make their Potions myself. A more personal gift so that you all will be inclined to think well of me.”

“Do the other Warriors know this?”

“Yes, I explained it to them. Like you, they were all appreciative.”

Sir Raihan carefully set the bottle on a nearby side table. “So this is why Citra suggested I bring a gift in return.”

Sonia recognized the name of the previous Star Warrior, who had been good friends with Grandmother. “Sira Citra is a wonderful person. She is the one who first taught me about dragons. When did she retire?”

“She’s still in Hammerlocke Castle helping with the new recruits, myself included,” he said wryly.

“With no offense meant, you don’t appear that young.”

“I wasn’t clear. I’d been a young and reckless apprentice that she very joyfully beat proper behavior into. We’re on much better terms now that I’ve taken the role as Star Warrior.”

“When did it happen?”

“I’ve been training for it for about nine years but formally took over six years ago, making this my second Galarian Star Tournament.”

Which made sense. The Tournament took place once every five years; last time Sonia hadn’t been a Grand Magnolia, just a Minor Magnolia and about a month away from being a Major Magnolia. At the time she’d been working behind-the-scenes as support to her father and grandmother. She was thrilled to do it, but they had sent her on errands with a punishing intensity that kept her from enjoying the Tournament or the Warriors.

“I don’t remember you,” she said with a rueful tinge in her voice. “I wish I had, considering the performance you gave this morning. Most notably, I think, is when you protected Sir Allister. In his and Sira Bea’s stead, I offer my thanks.”

He gave a very casual shrug, tossing the towel off his shoulders and onto the nearby coffee table. “I hardly think it necessary. Today’s battle was not against one another, and there was no reason _not_ to offer my spear in defense.”

“No one else did, and you should be proud of yourself,” Sonia pressed. “You are an honorable warrior. Do not be modest.”

“No one has ever called me _modest_ before,” he said with a crooked smile. “All right, then, you win. I accept the gratitude by-proxy.”

“Good. Aside from your honorable actions, it was quite a thrill to have seen you in battle, and I had wanted to speak with you right afterwards. It would have been much easier if we were familiar from five years prior.”

He smiled at her, still preening, and she now saw a tiny fang peeking out the side of his mouth. “I’m certainly not against becoming more familiar, especially with someone as enchanting as you.”

Sonia’s mouth opened just a little though no words came out. She didn’t often receive flattery like this, which sent her thoughts in every direction as she tried to figure out what to say. When no organized sentences were forthcoming, Sir Raihan leaned back into the cushion with a relaxed sigh. “We best get along in these next few hours. The rain’s gotten worse, and I doubt it’ll improve anytime soon.”

A glance towards the window, and Sonia would see thick rivulets dripping down the glass. A flash of lightning, followed by a resounding crack of thunder. “Oh dear,” she murmured. “Yes, I think we should try to make good company for each other – provided you are not secretly a scoundrel.”

“Not today. Tomorrow is a different story.”

His words pulled a giggle from her. “That is when you’ll be battling against Sir Milo, correct?”

“Indeed. If successful, I’ll battle the winner between Sir Kabu and Sir Piers afterward, and then Sir Leon for the Championship.”

She suddenly remembered her job. “What is your Petition if you were to defeat Sir Leon?”

“Support to rebuild the university,” he said immediately, losing the jesting air. “After the earthquake two years ago, Hammerlocke Kingdom has not had a centralized place to teach academics. We have smaller colleges, but we have – _had_ – the oldest university in the empire, and were famed for our educational programs. While pieces of it still remain, it is a painful fact that the university shall have to be built almost entirely anew.”

Sonia remembered reading about the event in notes she received on Hammerlocke; she’d actually had notes on all nine major kingdoms that she’d been forced to study for weeks prior to the Tournament. Well, all that study was paying off, because she could see the sincerity of his wish and understand where it came from.

“That was due to the Giant Monster Rampage, correct? It affected many of the kingdoms and their capitals.”

“It did, but Hammerlocke was hit particularly hard. It is not to belittle my fellow Star Warriors and their requests, but most of their lands are not still suffering from the aftershocks. We are recuperating as best we can, but it’s no easy task without additional coin.”

“Then if you win, I will be happy to present and manage your request.”

“ _When_ I win.”

She smiled. “Confident, aren’t we?”

“One doesn’t get to spend as much time around dragons as I have and not earn some of their swagger.”

“Speaking of dragons, may I ask a question?” A nod from him. “Is your weapon made from a Turtonator spine? And something with Duraludon?”

He suddenly sat up straight. “Yes, that’s right.”

“What is the shaft made from? I couldn’t recognize from the distance.”

“The center is a Corviknight’s blade bird, with a sheath of Duraludon scales.”

“AH! That makes sense! Thank you.”

“I was told it’s a unique weapon – none other in the empire. I’m surprised you recognized as much of it as you did.”

“Grand Magnolias have to memorize the Dex of Monsters so that they can properly advise the Emperor and the Star Warriors about how to manage any outbreaks,” she explained. “So when I look at all your weapons, I can recognize what monster they come from, and in turn recognize any weakness that may exist.”

“Then, what weaknesses exist in mine?” he asked, now leaning forward and seeming to hang on her words with greater intent than before.

“Well, it’s likely sensitive to fey-energy, particularly in the spine, with resistance in the shaft. But the fire from the spine may help combat the overall weakness to ice magic. I would have to watch you battle those enemies in particular to get a better sense of your capabilities.”

He was about to pose another comment when a knock at the door interrupted them. “I’m coming,” Sonia said, hopping up ( _ow, damn this bruise_ ) and opening the door. Cassia was standing there carrying a large tray covered with a food dome to keep everything warm, and followed by one of the maids-in-training carrying a pitcher of water and drinking glasses.

“Thank you, Lady,” she said somewhat breathlessly, quickly bringing it to the table and pulling off the lid. Sonia let out an appreciative breath. Underneath was a veritable feast; a whole roasted Pidove with nuts and berries decorating the crispy skin, a creamy Skiddo stew made with butter, carrots, and spinach, a side of stuffed rice-and-cheese balls, and some thin pastry stars that had been fried and covered with powdered chocolate and sugar. Cassia quickly placed the plates, bowls, and silverware down, then set the food in between the two diners as the young maid poured them water.

Sonia looked at Sir Raihan, who was hovering right over her as he looked at the presentation. “Please sit.”

Her words snapped him out of the slight reverie, and he instead stepped behind her chair and pulled it out. “I may be a scoundrel at heart, but I know my manners. Lady, if you will?”

There was no choice but to take a seat and let him tuck her in before taking his own seat. In that time, two glasses of wine had magically appeared on the table. “What is that?”

“Honey wine from the Eastern Satia region,” Cassia explained before carefully placing the half-empty bottle on the table.

“And the Master of Liquors allowed you to take it?!”

“When I said it was for the Grand Magnolia and a Star Warrior, he was insistent. Please let me know if the taste is enjoyable. I think he is considering whether or not we should continue to trade for more.”

Sonia was used to getting random requests tossed on her from all directions but this one was quite unusual. And considering the repercussions it could have on the trade market between Galar and Satia, this was no minor question. Still, she gave Cassia a nod.

“Thank you, Cassia. I think we will be fine for now.”

“Should I return to check on you in an hour, or would you prefer your privacy?”

Before Sonia could answer, Sir Raihan said, “We’ll let you know when we’re done.”

“Of course, Sir Raihan,” Cassia said, giving him another curtsey and a pleased smile. “Then I shall make myself scarce. Come along, Nicola.”

The girl gave both Raihan and Sonia a quick curtsey before dashing after Cassia, who firmly shut the door to leave the duo in peace.

They fell to the task of divvying up the meal. Sir Raihan carved the Pidove while Sonia scooped stew into bowls for them and divided the rice balls into two even piles. Soon enough, they were too busy eating and declaring the talent of the chef to have much in terms of a conversation. Sonia found it hard to delicately eat when all she wanted to do was stuff herself, but Sir Raihan had no particular compunctions and ate without restraint.

About halfway through the meal, Sonia took her first taste of the alcohol. It was strong yet sweet, and the burn against her tongue was more akin to putting melting cheese in her mouth rather than overly spicy fruit. She could taste the salac berry, which must have been the fermented fruit of choice, and despite the wine’s unfamiliar texture and additional flavors, Sonia found that she did, indeed, find it to her liking. She liked it enough that she was slowly nursing a second glass after finishing her plate, dessert included, as Sir Raihan went back for seconds, both in food and drink. She took the time to enjoy the company because uneventful moments like this were becoming rarer in her daily life.

Finally, he slowed down and leaned back in his chair, wineglass lazily held between two fingers. “I should carry you back to the castle more often, Lady. Eating like this every day is a tempting proposition.”

“I will try to fall off more Rapidashes,” she said dryly.

“You don’t need to fall off a Rapidash for me to carry you.”

Good thing the wine already had her lightly flushed or Sonia would have been mortified by her obvious reaction. Why was she blushing so much in front of him? “Just as well because I’d rather not do that again. It’s been about two hours and my bruises still aren’t finished healing.”

He tilted his head in interest. “How can you tell?”

“You know how a Potion works, right? It magically heals the areas that are injured. Most people don’t pay attention to the sensation because Potions are supposed to numb the area, since healing can be somewhat painful depending on the depth of rejuvenation, but I know how to feel the lack of feeling. And I still have a lack of feeling.” She waved one hand in the air, drawing abstract circles. “It’s complicated, and the wine is making it hard for me to explain.”

“It was quite clear to me. I’m impressed that you can speak so well,” he smiled as he took another sip.

“I’ve studied it enough that I think I could recite old lectures even if I were embarrassingly inebriated.”

“Are you?”

“No. Not yet. Not that I’m trying,” she said, then glanced out the window after another flash of lightning. Still storming, but at least her suite was warm and she had agreeable company. And if she felt a little grateful to the unpleasant weather for providing her this quiet time, well… that was between her and the rain. She did say, though, “This is nice. It’s been a long time since I’ve had any visitors to entertain.”

“Not even suitors?”

“Anyone. I haven’t had a visitor that wasn’t either related to me or a servant since I became a Grand Magnolia,” she said, then _really_ heard what his question was implying. “It’s been about a year since the last suitor, but we weren’t, ah, suited. He liked my title. I didn’t like him. And before that was… not good, either.”

He nodded in what seemed to be sympathy, and they let the conversation flow between them with almost practiced ease. He asked more questions about her work and other duties expected of a Grand Magnolia. She asked him what a Star Warrior did when they weren’t in the Tournament, and he explained that he was the Duke of Hammerlocke along with being the Keeper of the Vault, which housed many of the Galarian Empire’s treasures. Their conversation moved to the settee again, bringing their wine glasses along, and Sonia could face Sir Raihan and toss an arm over the back of the couch while tucking her knees underneath. The hem of her skirt barely brushed against his thigh. They talked for a while longer, and she was positively basking under the attention, before he glanced at the fire and frowned.

“It appears your fire is starting to die. Do you keep any firewood here?”

Sonia let out a deep sigh; now that he mentioned it, the chill was seeping back into the stone room. “No, but they have cords in the keep. I can-”

“I will fetch some,” he interrupted, grabbing his boots and putting them back on. “Tell me where to go.”

She gave him detailed directions. Despite the wine making her feel a little light-headed, Sonia was always careful about keeping people from getting lost in the castle; experience in being around Sir Leon had beaten the habit into her. She also gave him her key, which had a homing spell on it that could lead him back to her room. While he was out, she relieved herself in the bathing room, drank some water to refresh herself, and then called for Cassia.

The maid came in less than thirty seconds later, which was a surprise. “That was fast!”

“Where is Sir Raihan?” Cassia asked somewhat breathlessly, and Sonia noticed that she was carrying two towels that she quickly put in the bathing room.

“Getting me some wood. The fires are dying.”

Cassia looked Sonia up and down, then nodded. “Good. I’ll take the extra food away – though not as much as I expected! Looks like having a man around is helping with your appetite.”

“I eat perfectly fine!”

“I’m certain that you think you do, Lady. Did you like the wine?”

“Yes, it was delightful.”

“Good. The Master of Liquors will be thrilled to hear it. Now let me clean this up so you can have your privacy again.” Quick as a wink, Cassia took away all the dishes except for the fried pastry stars, the wine, and the glasses.

When Sir Raihan returned, offering a polite kick on the door, he was carrying two armfuls of firewood. “By the heavens! That much will keep me warm for a week!”

“Good,” he said as he stepped in front of the main fireplace, carefully removing the ashes into a metal bucket before stacking new cuts for maximum effect. Soon enough, the fire was cheerfully burning away and the temperature in the room jumped back up to comfortable.

Sonia had a thought. _I wonder how this one is doing_ , she mused as she opened the bedroom door. Sure enough, the fire here was starting to fade too. “Would you mind doing the same in this room?”

He paused for a moment at the threshold, eyes darting between her and the fireplace, before he nodded slowly. “I don’t mind the least bit, Lady.”

It wasn’t until he was kneeling in front of her fireplace, once again scooping out the ashes before replacing the wood, that Sonia realized exactly what she had done.

_I invited him into my bedroom._

There was no way to take this back, no way to gracefully tell him to step out and pretend this didn’t happen or that the request held no deeper meaning. It wasn’t like her to be this thoughtless with her words. It wasn’t like her to be so unconcerned with her reputation as a well-bred, highly disciplined woman of magic and learning and monsters. Didn’t she spend years turning down marriage offers because she wanted to be a Grand Magnolia? She knew it was worth it, just as she knew she couldn’t afford to be distracted in the middle of a Galarian Star Tournament, of all things.

Yet… a tiny part of her wanted to revel in this prohibited moment, and that part was continuing to grow with each passing minute in Sir Raihan’s presence. The way he looked with the fire illuminating those striking features, turning his skin from dark heartwood to burnished gold, made him seem almost magical. She could have spent hours looking at him, studying the play of light and shadows as it outlined his form and face, gave depth to the shape of his muscles and lines of his body. She saw light glint off a pair of earrings she hadn’t noticed before, saw the decorative hair style he wore with greater detail, saw things about him that she wanted to keep burned into her memory.

She was still so entranced by the sight of him that even as he turned around to speak to her, she didn’t avert her eyes. The attention caught him momentarily off-guard, silencing his intended words and bringing an odd solemnity to his face. She stood there watching him as he slowly got to his feet, slowly walked towards her until he was merely an arm’s length away, standing so high up that she had to tilt her chin to keep his gaze.

“Your eyes shine in the firelight,” Sir Raihan murmured, reaching up a hand to touch her cheek like he was stroking a crystal statue. “There are not gemstones to match them in brilliance.”

It was odd how his hand could feel so hot even though her cheeks were already burning. Even odder that sparks were sliding down her neck into her chest, making her stand just a little straighter. She wanted to say something clever or thoughtful or wise, but all she could say was, “Maybe I _am_ a little drunk, for all I want is to keep my eyes on you.”

A breath, perhaps a little shaky, and then he said, “I’d like nothing more than that. But if you are… not of the mind you want to be, I should leave before I lose my senses as well.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No. It’s just you’re making me…,” and his thought faded off.

“Making you what?”

He didn’t respond, too busy staring into her with his hand still on her cheek, and she could tell that he was trying hold the words back. So she pressed to see what would come out.

“Making you _what_ , Sir Raihan?”

“Making me want to play the part of a scoundrel.”

She moved a mere inch closer, hoping the floor would rise up and lift her to his level. “What would you do?”

“Things not spoken of in front of a lady.”

Her imagination bloomed into life, and her heart began to beat a vivacious rhythm as a variety of thoughts went through her mind. Touches, kisses, breath, scents, words – sensations moving from each other so quickly that she couldn’t stop thinking about them. Didn’t want to stop thinking about them because the way he was looking at her was almost more intimate than a finger being stroked down her spine.

“Why won’t you tell me?” she whispered.

She could see a muscle in his jaw suddenly tighten, and he quickly pulled his hand back as if something mechanical was taking him away. “I won’t take advantage of a woman who’s not of sound mind. It’s best I leave, regardless of the weather.”

He stepped around her towards the other room, leaving her standing there in stunned silence.

 _No. No, this isn’t what should happen. This isn’t what I wanted,_ she thought wildly as she turned around to look at him. He was in front of the fireplace, gathering his clothes, and it filled her with something like panic at the thought of him leaving her like this. Leaving her wanting something more in her life than books and potions and an empty bed. _Stop him. Say something. Say anything!_

“Sir Raihan!”

He looked at her, a complicated emotion painted over his features as he picked up his still-damp cloak. “Lady Sonia, it’s been an honor and a pleasure. Thank you for your time and the meal.”

“Please don’t go,” she blurted out.

Even from the bedroom door, she could see him close his eyes and take a deep breath before he spoke. “Lady, do you even understand what you’re asking me? If it’s just to offer shelter from the rain, I would rather take my chances in the storm than take advantage of you.”

She knew what she was asking. She knew what she wanted. She knew this decision wasn’t based on the wine she’d drunk, not when the flames burned in her chest and not her stomach. She’d known him for a handful of hours at most, but she was willing to risk herself because _he_ wasn’t. _He_ was the one who wanted to leave, who wanted to preserve her dignity, who had been nothing but respectful despite his desires (what she desperately hoped were desires that matched hers).

Sonia found that more intoxicating than any drink.

“I know what I’m asking, Sir Raihan,” she said as her hands went to the top button on her dress, and her fingers didn’t shake or fumble as she undid it. And she kept her eyes on him, watched the look on his face transform from discontent to confusion to wide-eyed realization as her fingers slid down, down, down until she could shrug the cotton from her shoulders and leave her standing there wearing nothing more than a scrap of sheer silk over her body and knee-high stockings.

The cloak fell from his fingers to the floor.

“I know what I’m asking,” she repeated more firmly this time, lifting her chin just a fraction to show her pride and not give in to her fears. “So please… don’t go.”

He crossed the room in three strides before he was right in front of her, and there was no time for her to brace herself before he took her face in his hands and was suddenly kissing her, his mouth heavy on hers but his lips were so soft, and he tasted like honey and berries and sweet promises that would be fulfilled tonight.

“Tell me again this isn’t the wine talking,” he implored between kisses. “Tell me this is you.”

“I’m asking you… please stay… and tell me what you want to do to me,” she whispered back, her hands gripping his shirt for support because just these kisses were enough to send her to her knees. How could a kiss feel like something more encompassing than an ocean tide, more overwhelming than the demands of an emperor?

Something like a growl passed between his lips. “I will _show_ you.”

He continued to kiss her as his hands slid down her face, trailing her neck and shoulders before his fingers got distracted by the fabric resting there. It made her shiver when they slid beneath, his calloused fingertips barely brushing against her skin, and they seemed to be indecisively caught between falling down her back or traveling towards her chest. They finally trailed down her back in tandem, and Sonia absent-mindedly noted that the tingling in her shoulder was gone and had probably been gone for a time now. And then she wasn’t thinking about bruises anymore because his hands rode the curve of her back and down to her buttocks, and sparks went up as his fingers gripped her.

“Oh!”

“Mmm, yes,” he said, pushing her into him as his mouth stole her breath, as his fingers massaged into her skin and made her feel loose and soft. He pulled back a little, just enough to look her up and down. The under-dress was so thin that he could see the curve of her inner thighs, the color of her hair, and evidence of her excitement. “You are beautiful, Lady. I’d like to see what you have hidden beneath this… delightful outfit.”

“I’m certain you can see plenty,” she said, suddenly overtaken with a touch of modesty from his boldness.

“I can,” he baldly admitted. “But I’m a man who doesn’t care to leave things half-done, so before I have your legs wrapped around me, I want to unwrap you like the gift you are.”

A soft inhaled gasp from her as his words sent lighting down her back, pooled between her legs, and rose back up to her chest. The mental image was burned into her – laying on her bed, his body casting shadows on hers, fire between and around them – and everything felt so much _more_ now, as if a god had pointed a lens at the two of them and made all the details that much finer.

She must have said yes or nodded or somehow gave him permission, because he toed her discarded dress to the side and closed the bedroom door. Once done, he drew her to the bed and sat down, placing her between his parted legs and never once losing his hold on her hand. Now they were on more even ground, with his eyes just on the level with her mouth. At this distance, she could look down and see that despite his controlled expression, his lust was tenting his trousers. Without thinking about it, her free hand brushed forward against the cloth and stroked a sigh from his throat before he took her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“As much as I look forward to your touch, I want to see all of you first.” When he saw her slightly flustered look, he grinned and said, “But I’m enjoying your enthusiasm. Please keep it up.”

“You’re embarrassing me,” she muttered, turning her head to the side.

When she wouldn’t face him, trying to calm herself down, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes were a piercing teal, made sharper from the firelight, and he said, “Don’t be. I want to take my time on you, and knowing that you want me back is almost more than I can stand.”

He kissed her again, still holding her chin, and the sensation of feeling trapped yet knowing she could pull free made her respond with more vigor than she’d ever showed another. Her hand went to his cheek to keep steady, came up and around his ear, and, upon discovering that his hair was actually shaved beneath the ponytails, began to brush against the sensitive skin above his neck. The shiver that went down his back was a treat, as was the ragged breath. If touching his neck could do just that, Sonia was certain she could find more ways to bring him bliss.

“You are… you are determined to make me lose my composure.”

“I think it only fair,” she said, trying for teasing and sounding more breathless instead, “as I have none.”

“Then show me what you _do_ have,” he said, pulling back enough so he could look at her. He brought his hands up first to the belt, a simple thing to undo, and Sonia bit her lip at the intimacy of being so gently undressed by a man whose hands were used to wage war and whose eyes seemed to see nothing but her. He discarded the belt before coming up to her shoulders. “You’re cold,” he said, and Sonia was surprised to find that he was right. There were goosebumps on her arms, and the warmth from his hands was very welcome.

“A bit of nerves,” she admitted. “And the fire hasn’t rewarmed the room yet.”

“Taking too long… a first for me,” he muttered as he slid the straps from her shoulders with soft intention, and the dress fell to the floor with barely a sound as his hands floated down to rest possessively on her hips, lightly stroking the skin there with his thumbs.

It took everything Sonia had not to cover herself. She didn’t feel embarrassed, per se, but the slightly widened look in his eyes combined with the slow, deep breaths was making her feel self-conscious. He _seemed_ to like what he saw, but the silence was throwing her off. The seconds stretched on, and Sonia had no idea where to put her hands, so she just linked her fingers behind her back.

 _Why doesn’t he say anything?_ She nervously wondered, because the little she knew about this man told her that he wasn’t one to keep quiet about things he had opinions on – and he had quite an opinion on her body before this moment. _Does he like the way I look? Or is something wrong? Maybe I should have insisted on keeping the gown on. Is this a mistake?_

Finally, she could take the tension no longer. “Sir Raihan…?”

Her voice shook him from his reverie, and he looked up at her. “My apologies, but your beauty has left me utterly speechless – also a first. You’ve made me to act in unexpected ways.”

That was so surprising that Sonia herself didn’t know what to say. The first time a man saw her naked, he hadn’t been that interested in her body beyond what it could do for him. No sweet words or slow touches then….

She became so internally distracted by that unfortunate memory that she hadn’t noticed his hands now rested beneath her breasts, cupping them with all the earnestness of a sculptor weighing a stone they intended to craft, but she didn’t miss the moment when he leaned forward and took one hardened tip into his mouth. A soft sound fell from her lips as her eyes squeezed shut, turning all of her focus into his touch, and his other hand began lightly rolling over her other breast as an equally enjoyable counterpart to his mouth. He teased-pulled-played with her in just the right balance to make waves of electricity flow through her, indulged his pleasure by indulging her, and when she let out a particularly inspired cry, he let out his own moan into her skin as if he could taste her rising desire.

It took a moment to realize that she was leaning into him, her arms around his shoulders and almost forcing his head against her chest. She wondered if she were being too forward or demanding, but he hummed into her as he set his hands behind her knees and lifted her onto the bed so that she could straddle him. Her knee-jerk reaction was to try and close her legs, but his hands were too strong, and she couldn’t move.

“Don’t,” he whispered, not bothering to look up from his ministrations.

An oddly tender command, and it took her breath and resistance away. Just like that, Sonia willed herself to relax and not think too much about how open she looked since he evidently liked it. Instead, she turned her focus back to him as her hands began rubbing up and down his back and arms.

“You taste so sweet,” he said, making his way up and down her body. “A treat, a rare delicacy.”

He seemed determined to kiss every centimeter of skin he could see – and some places he couldn’t – but sometimes he made tiny licks across her body that made her almost laugh from the lightness and sometimes he sucked or bit down firmly enough to leave love bites behind. Sonia hadn’t expected it the first time, making her startle in a mix of pain and pleasure, but when he looked up at her with something roguish in his eyes, she found her objection disappear in her throat.

“Too hard? I’ll be more careful,” he said, then licked the bruise on her inner thigh. “But you look so good with my marks on your body.”

She flushed for a moment before retorting, “Then you best watch out in case I do the same.”

He tilted his head up, the smile a little less playful and more intense as he met her eyes. “Promise, my lady?”

“… Promise,” she said, her voice almost cracking with shyness.

That was enough to goad him back into worshiping her with his mouth. His hands hadn’t remained idle, though, instead stroking their way across her back, over her chest, onto her neck, and all the way down to her curves and thighs. They were firm in their intentions, traveling across mountains and valleys with an explorer’s devotion to detail, and Sonia didn’t realize that so many parts of her body could be so sensually known. Didn’t know that touching the back of her knee made her toes curl, or that stroking her inner arm with feather-light intention made her nipples stand firm, or that brushing the tip of his nose to the back of her ear could feel just as intimate as a kiss.

“How… how do you do it?” she asked.

“Mm?”

“How have you made me to be so… so sensitive?”

She could literally feel him smiling. “Few things in life are more enjoyable than watching a woman become undone in one’s hands. I’m of a mind to see you rise and fall more times than you can count.”

By now she was getting so comfortable with his hands traveling everywhere that at first she didn’t think much of them sliding around her hips and thighs. Mostly she just enjoyed the attention. And then he was slowly kissing her again, teasing her mouth open, and before she knew what was happening, she felt him stroking down her lower lips until he could turn his hand and slide a finger inside of her.

“Oh gods!” she gasped into him.

“You’re so wet,” he said, voice deepened with satisfaction. “I’ve made you wait too long. Forgive me.”

Sonia cried out as he began pumping up and down into her, “Forgiven! Just – please don’t stop!”

“No, lady, we are just beginning.”

He started to move faster, and Sonia wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched his hair in her hands and let herself be lifted up, up, up and it took some time because he wasn’t rushing anything, letting her figure out what felt good and where it felt best, and as she rode him she understood what he meant by _just beginning_ because at one point he slipped out and came back in with two fingers and while the fullness surprised her it felt so good because he could touch more of her and she definitely wanted more. She wanted to be filled with him, wanted him to know the feel of her from the inside out on all of his fingers, and the words spilled out as she begged for more, begged for him to teach her how to take him. Soon enough she had the mattress bouncing beneath her knees and was crying out and before she could make too much noise _oh gods Cassia can hear us!_ she bit down and let her climax echo into his shoulder as she shuddered around him.

A few moments to breathe, his one hand still inside and the other stroking her back as his lips rested against her temple. “Are you all right?”

“Oh yes,” she breathed out. “Yes.”

“You kept your promise. Think I’ll have something to show off tomorrow?”

Sonia tugged his shirt aside for a better look. Sure enough, a double row of indents right in the meat of his shoulder was red and glaring. “Does it hurt?” she asked, running her finger over the teeth marks. _It looks painful._

“The kind of hurt I’d like again.” He twisted his hand and she made a slightly choked sound. “If I do this some more, would you grace me with another?”

“Considering my fears about alerting Cassia to our, _ah_ , situation, I most certainly would.”

“Your maid is cannier than you think, but since I like the way you look riding my hand…,” and he didn’t finish the sentence as he moved her again, made her to move in a rhythm that turned her wanton and needy and into a woman of sheer hedonism, and when she came again – and again – she gave him a matching bite mark on the other shoulder.

When she was able to put herself together, she was aware of his racing pulse beneath her fingers, which had been mindlessly stroking up and down his neck. Sonia considered herself relatively inexperienced with sex, but she knew enough about reciprocity to know that he deserved the chance to reach a climax in her embrace. _And I want to share in that moment._

“It’s hardly fair that I am naked, and you are not,” she said, forcing herself to get over the embarrassment of saying the words aloud as she started to fiddle with his shirt. “So may I… help you remove your clothes?”

His response was a kiss so deep that both moaned into each other from the ardor that threatened to drown them both. He pulled his fingers back just as she reached the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off his chest. Now bared to her, Sonia was free to admire his body, at least from the waist up. She drew her fingertips over his chest, marveling at how he seemed to be carved from heated marble and perfectly made for adoration. Firm muscles that responded to her attention, warm skin that was soft and inviting to the touch. She hesitated a second when she reached his nipples, but the sight of his mocking grin and raised eyebrow was enough of a spur. A flick of her fingers against him, and he pushed his chest to her hand as he bucked his hips upwards right against her core.

 _Oh, I like that,_ she thought, and ground against his pelvis while playing with his body. A few minutes of watching the look on his face – the way he bit his lip, the way he threw his head back, the way he seemed to respond just as strongly as she had to him – and listening to the words he poured between them, and Sonia was certain that she was going to ruin his clothes if something didn’t change soon.

When she brought her hands up to his shoulders to give him respite, he opened his eyes and spoke in a rough-and-ready timbre. “A rare woman who teases a man’s chest. Are you hoping for some attention of your own again?” he asked, reaching up and brushing against her tips.

Now she tossed all caution to the wind as lightning spread from his fingers. “Only if we can remove your trousers this time.”

He undid his belt and buttons in what was probably record time, though he cussed ungracefully when it came to untying his boots without taking her from his lap, before laying down and kicking off his clothes. And when he stopped moving, Sonia got a good look at _all_ of him.

“Your mouth is open. Is that an idea, or are you catching Cutieflys?”

She focused on his words. “I’m sorry? An idea?”

He shook his head. “Never mind. Another time.”

“I hadn’t realized how…,” and she really didn’t know how to say it diplomatically, so she just gave up and said, “ _tall_ you are.”

He grinned, almost playful in his pride. “Thank you.”

“I’ve never had a man like you.”

“There’s no one else like me, I guarantee.” Then he seemed to see something in her face, because he sat back up so they could be face-to-face and wrapped his arms around her. “But we can stop if you like. If you aren’t-”

“No!” and she rocked her hips into his, tearing a sound from his throat with the action. “I don’t want to stop!”

“I will still stay with you, my lady, but we need not go further if-”

“If we stop, I am certain that I will never recover!” she nearly cried. “No one ever made me feel like this, and I want more! _I want you!_ ”

She reached between their bodies and grabbed a hold of him, making his eyes dilate so quickly that she was swept into a darkness that was as alive as the night sky. Before she could think too hard or try to convince herself to act with prudence, Sonia placed him right where she wanted him and sunk down. Their voices – soprano and baritone – rang into the air in perfect time, and the stone walls resonated with their joined song.

 _So good he feels so good he feels like he belongs here like I belong with him_ , she thought as she lightly rode him, barely able to get half of his length, but it was more than he could take. He gripped her waist and, upon her next lift, brought his hips up as he pulled her down.

 _“Gods!”_ she cried out, her nails digging into his back as each stroke drew more incoherent words from her lips and birthed stars behind her closed eyes.

“I can’t hold back,” he said through gritted teeth, picking up both the tempo and the depth of his strokes. “Gods, you feel amazing! You’re so tight – I can’t stop!”

With the way he was taking her, she had no energy to spare for blushing. All she could do was move with him, let him beat a drum that vibrated through her, let him turn her into an instrument that was made for him to play. He seemed preternaturally aware of how his body was perfectly angled inside of hers to bring her rapture, and how just a handful of strokes propelled her into the first climax of this position. But he didn’t stop, didn’t give her time to revel in an afterglow because he just kept going and Sonia kept riding him and taking him and being taken by him until she lost count of the number of times he made her cry out in passion.

Suddenly, his rhythm became erratic, more frenetic. “Lady, I’m going to come,” he said, now sounding desperate as his hands tried to lift her. “Let me pull out!”

And she dropped all her weight, catching him completely off guard, and told him, “Come with me!”

He enveloped her in his arms, unable to do anything but obey as he thrust into her, and she heard the sound of ecstasy against her ear, felt the pulse of his body inside of hers, marveled at the fact that _I brought him to this, brought this man of honor and power and dragons to his metaphorical knees beneath me._ She whispered soft affections, ran her hands down his back and shoulders, nestled in the warmth of his body as his breath came out in quick bursts.

Finally, he found his voice. “I beg your forgiveness. I finished – I didn’t intend to – is there anything I can do…?”

She didn’t move, perfectly content in his embrace. “I have been taking contraceptive potions for years now. I am hardly interested in birthing a new generation anytime in the near future.”

His relief was palpable, softening the tension in his body. “Ah. I’m glad. Now I can thoroughly enjoy the sensation of having filled you. Perhaps do it again?”

She hummed noncommittally. Not that she didn’t want to, just that she didn’t know if she _could_ do it again. As it was, he laid her down and slid out before grabbing the discarded towel on her bed. He handed it off and Sonia cleaned herself as much as possible before he took it back and quickly wiped himself up. She pulled back the bedsheets and soon enough they were curled up together underneath the blankets.

They were silent for a little while, taking the time to relax in one another’s arms, though she was still so attuned to his touch she could decipher shapes that he began drawing on her back with a finger. A circle with tiny triangles all around ( _the sun?_ ), then a star, then a crescent ( _the moon?_ ), then bold letters. She didn’t figure it out the first time, so he repeated the motion while she paid attention.

 _R-A-I-_ “Really? Your name?” she asked wryly.

“I plan to carve myself into you over and over, so you best get used to it,” he said, mixing arrogance and amusement that he painted all over his words.

“Sir Rai-”

“Call me Raihan. If we are to be lovers, then I refuse to stand on ceremony.”

It took no thought to respond. “Then, call me Sonia. Please.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I like thinking of you as _my_ lady,” he said as he finished spelling his name into her back.

“Maybe I want to hear my name plain on your lips.”

He actually licked his lips, which made her tingle with excitement. It was promptly followed by a huge yawn, and he actually chuckled at her.

“Get some rest, my – Sonia. I won’t leave.”

“Good,” she murmured, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his arm. He kissed her lips then her forehead, and it was enough to send her off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

Even better, he was still there when she woke up a few hours later. There was no longer the sound of rain against the windows or walls, but night had long since fallen. She glanced up and was a bit startled to see him already awake and looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

“Good evening, lovely Sonia,” he purred.

“Good evening, S- Raihan.”

“Well rested?”

“I believe so.”

“Good. As am I.”

And she didn’t have a chance to say anything before his head dipped back down to her breast and a hand went to her center, and he spend the rest of the night teaching her things that she never knew were possible between lovers. Raihan praised her as a fast learner; Sonia admitted to being highly invested in acquiring as many new skills as he was willing to teach. They kept each other awake over the course of the night, finally falling asleep well after the midnight bell had tolled and they had discovered new heights they could rise to together.

Raihan himself was the only one of the three who didn’t blush when Cassia woke them up the next morning.

* * *

“Starting off the one-on-one battle system will be Sir Milo against Sir Raihan! Star Warriors, take your positions.” A moment for the two men to settle into their battle stances before the referee whipped a flag into the air. “Begin!”

Sonia couldn’t help but lean forward a little on her chair, not quite bouncing with excitement but certainly filled something more than nervous energy as she watched them fight. It didn’t escape her grandmother’s eyes.

“You seem quite invested in this battle,” the older woman whispered.

“Yes. I feel it is important for me to care about their battles,” she said, gesturing with her head to the current combatants. “As a Grand Magnolia, of course.”

Grandmother nodded. “Of course.”

Ten minutes later, Raihan had his blade at the back of Sir Milo’s neck, and the other man graciously conceded defeat. Sonia clapped for him with a broad smile on her face, and he gave her a smile and nod after receiving an acknowledgement of the win from Emperor Rose.

“Quite a talented Warrior,” Grandmother noted as she clapped too, their voices covered by the cacophony of cheers around them. “I understand why you seem so interested in him. Do you suppose you could convince him to join the two of us for dinner?”

Alarm bells started ringing in Sonia’s head. “I believe so.”

“Good,” she said with satisfaction as the clapping died down. “If he plans on courting the newest Grand Magnolia, much less my granddaughter, then he best be prepared to defend his skills and his reputation to me.”

Sonia’s face was red for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes (03/11/21): All that work, just to get those two to fall into bed. 🧡💙
> 
> I really just wanted to write a fun PWP between these two because they're (obviously) my favorite pairing, but it's apparently not physically possible for me to type less than 10K at a time. This just got bigger and bigger and now I have a universe that I probably won't visit again unless I get inspired; still, I'm happy with how it turned out, and how easily these characters fit into this little world.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this, too. Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
